hearts taking over
by deathdreamerofneverlove
Summary: this is slighty AU some one has a new obsession with kagome.. how far will he go to make her his?
1. Default Chapter

KIT-HEHE HAHA I'M BACK AGAIN LOL AND WITH A NEW FIC I KNOW I NEED TO FINISH MY OTHERS BUT MIND DRAWING A BLANK FOR SOME BUT I PROMISE I WILL FINISH.  
  
**kit looks at letters of threat to finish stories**  
  
Kit-ok I have gotten many threats because not many of you people like me **cries** but also I will be making a joined fic with yume-ki but I will stop rambling and let the fic begin**  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha and friends  
  
Key-  
  
"dedede"=talking  
  
'dedede'=thinking  
  
**notes or pov change**  
  
((a/n or comments))  
  
vocab-  
  
Ano- Well, ummmm.  
  
miko - priestess  
  
ja ne -see you  
  
hanyou-half breed  
  
inu-dog  
  
baka-idiot, stupid ect.  
  
prologue-  
  
"no! I won't go back" I yelled as I was pulled back to this monster. I feel my body disappearing and my energy failing me. The light around me starts to fade. No I won't give up not after I saw her, smelt her. With all my power that was left I pushed at the gate of the darkness "what are you doing?!" the monsters voice hissed "I won't go back to being nothing!" I yelled as the fight started.  
  
Ch.1 I won't go back to darkness  
  
I pulled my pack on to my shoulders "mama! I'm going to the well ja ne!" and walked out the door.  
  
I had been here for a week I had my dread math test I got a C- even with extra credit "baka baka baka" I ranted under my breath as I hoped in the well. "Kagome!!!" Shippo screamed with joy as he leapt into my arms, I hugged my adoptive son to my chest and kissed his forehead and set him down with a new sweet.  
  
"so where is Inuyasha?" I asked "umm he should be back soon Kagome-sama. He went in search of shard rumors" Miroku said.  
  
'what kind of baka do they take me for' I thought bitterly while biting my tongue not to yell at them. I know Inuyasha is with HER, the woman of clay and bones who holds his heart to be exact.  
  
I made my way to the hut, were the old miko lived.  
  
"Kaede are you in here?!" I called out stepping in the main room of the hut. "yes child, what do ye need?" the old women what one asked me. "ano I was wondering if we could start training earlier please?" I said softly so the others couldn't hear. You see I have been getting training behind there backs but it has only been a month since I started I know it is rude of me not to tell but it's just something I would like to keep to myself.  
  
"sure child" she replied as she went to grab her bow. I changed into my training clothes and no! they aren't like the livin' dead wench kikyo's. we made our way out of the hut to out hidden training hut.  
  
Deep within the forest Inuyasha sat with his beloved demon-miko in his arms his chin resting on her head.  
  
"how I've longed to feel you arms around me again my dear Inuyasha" Kikyo said in her monotone voice. Inuyasha looked down at the woman and held her tighter while placing a chaste kiss on her lips. They sat there for some time before the send of sakura blossoms and fresh rain with a faint hint of the smell of sweat reached Inuyasha nose.  
  
"I must go now" Inuyasha said standing up with Kikyo. "why must you always go back to her?" Kikyo asked while looking at her lover Inuyasha. "she is my friends I will tell her about us and I will take the jewel when it is done and become human for you" he said trying not to yell. He quickly placed a kiss on her lips and jumped off into the thickness of the trees.  
  
Setting in a near by tree a figure look at were the lovers once were "so the hanyou is with the dead miko. No matter Kagome will be mine" 


	2. give it all away

KIT-HEY I BET YOU ARE WONDERING WHO THE NEW LOVER BOY IS LOL. YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND ALL SO THIS CH IS A SONGFIC it is called my December by linkin park LOL  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own the song linkin park dose  
  
Ch.2 give it all away  
  
I sat in this tree again. thinking about her... how I long to be with that girl. This is driving me mad, this time of the year just before the snow comes  
  
****This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year**  
  
why am I so alone. It's just like before; when I was trapped I was alone. I miss my snow covered home. Everything was so beautiful when I was young but I was weak.  
  
**This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my snow covered home  
  
This is my December  
  
This is me alone**  
  
I wish that I didn't feel so weak back then. I missed my chance to have a family of my own. when the darkness took me I didn't feel I was nothing but evil.  
  
***And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed**  
  
I would never say anything to make her feel like she was weak unlike that hanyou; he treats my beloved so badly. That baka can't he not see how beautiful she is and kind I mean she took in the kit cub as her own.  
  
**And I  
  
Take back all  
  
The things I said  
  
To make you  
  
Feel like that**  
  
I want her to be the mother of my children, so then I wouldn't feel like I missed my chance at having a family and maybe be what I once was.  
  
**And I  
  
just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
like there was  
  
something I missed***  
  
***And I  
  
Take back all the  
  
Things I said to you**  
  
I would give all I have just to have somewhere to go. Where no one will hurt me or my family when I do have one with her, the girl of my dreams. Yes I know we will have a family. I won't have it any other way  
  
**And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
To go to**  
  
I just want to have her to come home to and keep her safe and loved. back then I had riches but now they mean nothing.  
  
**Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to***  
  
I use to pretend that money was all I need but now I have dreams of being with her. She is what I need.  
  
**This is my December  
  
These are my snow covered dreams  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need**  
  
***And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all  
  
The things I said  
  
To make you feel like that  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things  
  
I said to you  
  
And I give it all away  
  
Just to have  
  
Somewhere to go to**  
  
**Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to**  
  
**This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear**  
  
**And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
To go to***  
  
**Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to***  
  
Yes I will have her to come home to and we will never need anything more than our love. 


	3. give into me

KIT-I'M BACK WITH THE NEXT CH. I BET YOU ALL ARE WONDERING WHO THIS man IS LOL WELL I MIGHT LET YOU KNOW IT'S.  
  
KITIRA-OH NO YOU DON'T**covers kits mouth**  
  
Disclaimer-I don't sue me please ..  
  
Ch3 give into me  
  
I opened my eyes "she is near" I whispered. I fallowed her sent to a hot spring. As I rest in a near by tree taking in her sent I felt it get closer to me. I looked to see her right under the tree  
  
I hear her voice calling me to come down to her. I slowly climb down and look at the girl who owns my heart to see she is still nude! She soon closes the space between us and kisses me..CRASH!!!!!  
  
I shot wake at a very loud slamming some "baka!!!!!!!!" I know that voice it was my Kagome. ok she is not mine but I will make her mine soon I will, for I can not be away from her. She is the reason why I am free.  
  
I laid back into thick leaves of the tree and closed my eyes. I may have one the battle but I'm so tired.  
  
"That baka" I half yelled and cried as I walked deeper into the forest with tears steaming down my face. I couldn't decide to be sad or mad as I kicked the rocks in my path. Inuyahsa had the guts to say "you stupid bitch, now I remember why I picked Kikyo and not your dumb ass. She is so perfect unlike you, kagome you are so pathetic. And oh by the way the jewel I'm going to use to become full human for her!" I sat him so many times and I hope his back broke.  
  
I walked over to a river bed and looked at my reflection, but soon it changed to hers. "Inuyasha is mine girl, go back to your own time you're not wanted here." Kikyo's voice hissed in my mind. "No!" I screamed as I hit the water, in which made me fall into the deep water but in the process hitting my head passing out.  
  
"Come give in to me" I voice hissed "come to the darkness" it said again. "Will it stop the pain?" Kagome asked "yes come taste the bittersweet of the dark."  
  
I awoke breathing rapidly, something was very wrong. I jumped down from the tree fallowing her sent to find her lying bloody on the river bank.  
  
I ran as fast to her side. I could slightly hear her heartbeat and shallow breathing. "No I won't let you die!" I yelled as I lifted her in my arms, she was getting paler. I felt hot wetness on my face I put my hand to my face to find tears. It had been so long since I cried. 


	4. my mate is…who is he

KIT-HEY IF U PEOPLE READ REVIEWS WELL AS HAWK SAID SHE LOVES KNOWING THINGS BEFORE YOU ALL WELL SHE IS MY FRIEND AT SCHOOL AND ONE OF MY EDITORS SOMETIMES. ALSO THANKS TO THOSE WHO R/R FOR ME. ((4&5 together))  
  
Ch4. my mate is.who is he  
  
I ran with the miko in my arms. We had been traveling for about a day or two and I but short time badges for her. Once we arrived to my home I laid her on the bed and called a servant to get some water and badges. After 30mins I had cleaned and dressed her wounds.  
  
Outside the sun was just starting to set. I slid into the bed next to her and buried my face into her dark hair. Oh how I have longed to have this girl with me, since the first time I saw her.  
  
"Inuyasha where is Kagome!?" Shippo yelled at the hanyou who was busy holding his beloved corpse. "shut up brat the wench is gone" Inuyasha snapped back at the kit nuzzling the miko-demon's neck Shippo had finally had enough so he put that monk statue thing on Inuyasha and Kikyo which was bad for the Sango and the monk were in another village near by and ran out of the hut to find his mom.  
  
"Well child will you give into me?" the voice asked again "what will happen if I do? Kagome asked but before she could hear the answer she was pulled to reality.  
  
I opened my eyes to find complete darkness "am I blind?" I thought out load. "no it's just night but I don't think you should move just yet even if you are all healed I don't want anything happening to you" a male voice said to me "w-who are you?" but I didn't hear a replied so I was about to snap at the man for not answering me. But before I could I felt his lips on mine.  
  
I stiffened at the contact, but slowly I relaxed and depend the kiss for some reason it felt so right. But wasn't I in love with Inuyasha... I was but he chose the dead girl over me, so don't I deserve a chance of being happy. But then again I don't know this man.  
  
He pulled back from me and looked in my eyes I could barley make out his face as he looked at me. I ran my hands in his hair. "I love you my Kagome" he whispered kissing me more.  
  
I awoke to just before dawn to see my new mate, Kagome cuddling into my chest fast asleep. I slowly and carefully got out of bed by some miracle with out waking her. I bent down after dressing and nuzzled the mark on her shoulder and soon left to take care of some matters that I need to take care of and prepare to tell my mate out child will be bore in 3 months from now.  
  
Kagome awoke to find her self in bed alone 'wait a minute why am I in a bed?' then the memories of last night flashed in her mind but one part of the nights events stood out "I love you my beautiful kagome never leave me" he said "I promise I wont" she said back before he sunk his teeth into her flesh the slowly licking away the blood as she fell asleep.  
  
Kagome looked around the room to see a set of clothes with a note on top "my mate I hope you like you gift and today you will see me and know who I am I promise-the lord of this home "Kagome set the note down and looked at the beautiful kimono set out for her is was made from silk it was blue and had a sliver dragon on the back with sliver and white stars on the rest it all so had a slivery white slash.  
  
I sat in my study reading a scroll like I always do. A slight knock was heard and my to my nose came the sent of sakura blossoms and my sent mixed with it. It was Kagome I could hear he hearting beating wildly. "Come in" I said some what loudly so she could her me. White gentle steps she walked in and I could feel her eyes on my back, I blew out the candle that lit the room.  
  
"Why won't you let me see you?" she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. I walked over to her and held her round her tummy "soon love you will I promise" I whispered as I kissed my mark on her neck. We stayed in each others arms until the door busted open. "Mi Lord there is a small kitsune child that says he is the son of Lady Kagome." The servant said from his knelled spot on the floor.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome yelled and have cried as the kit ran into her arms. I watched as the kit nuzzled my Kagome. I had a servant set out a room near Kagome's. As the day passed I soon found my self in the shadows of the gardens watching her and the kit walk and talk and occasionally pick flowers. I don't want her to see me, for I am afraid. Ha! One of the most evil creatures are afraid of a mere human woman. But I don't want her to reject me for I love her to much. But I'm still afraid why I must be. I soon went to my room and fell asleep.  
  
"Kagome mommy who is that man and why do you smell so much like him?" Shippo asked me looking up at me. I knelt down and said "he is my mate" I said not knowing what else to say I mean I don't even know his name. All I know is he has long hair and is well built.  
  
I walked Shippo to the bathhouse and bathed then set him in bed and then left to my room. I pulled on my sleeping robe and began to braid my hair. No sooner than I was done I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. "Kagome" he said nuzzling my hair again.  
  
"It's time for you to know who I am" he said as he gently turned me to face him. "oh Kami-Sama"  
  
The end of this ch Thanks my many fans. Ok so I'm not that mean to you people  
  
Kagome stood there in shock trying not to faint at the man she was now mated to. 'My mate is ... Naraku!' her mind scream. "Naraku? What... why?" Kagome asked "no Kagome not Naraku. I'm Onigumo" he said. Kagome looked up to see dark blue eyes," I may have his body but you have my heart please don't leave me Kagome" he said with a pleading to his voice.  
  
Kagome looked at him and she knew that she could love him for he loved her 'I guess it's like beauty and the best' she thought with a slight laugh." I will stay" she said as soon as the words left her mouth Onigumo picked her up in his arms and held her.  
  
KIT-SO DID THAT SURPRISE YOU ALL 


	5. AN PLESE READ

A/N ok this is just to clear up some things about the story About not liking inu/kag well I do like that pairing but I wanted to do something different for a change. sorry about not telling u about the pov changes but it's mostly from kag and oni and about the darkness past is when oni was a bandit and turned into naruku  
  
And in this onigumo is in naraku's body and oni has more of a heart. So I hope this not helped some what. Also please don't flame me for making this story. Also thanks to all that like the story 


	6. two surprises in one day

KIT-HEY I'M GLAD I SHOCKED YOU PEOPLE AND NOW THE NEXT CH.  
  
Ch.5 two surprises in one day  
  
**Kagome POV**  
  
I walked along the cobble stone path in one of the many gardens of the grand house. "Kagome!!" Shippo called out running tome with a bunch of flowers in his small hands. "Hello Shippo" I said taking the flowers and patting his head before he ran off to pick more flowers for me.  
  
I guess things have clamed down a lot since I found out who my mate was. Trust me Shippo was just as shocked as most would be if they found out I was in love with my enemy well another in my enemy's body to be exact. But after some time Shippo started to care for Oni, as I like to call him. As I stood there I put my hand to my plump stomach and smiled, I was due to have our child some time this week according to the demon women that lived here.  
  
I looked out into the reflecting in the pound "I look like a cow" I said with a sigh. "Now, now mate, you look fine to me" Oni said as he wrapped his arms around me resting his hands on my stomach. "I really wish you would warn me next time you do that" I snapped. I hate these mood swings of mine and his demon speed.  
  
Meanwhile deep within the forest near the grand home. 'That wench how dare she do that' Inuyasha hissed in his mind stomping off to a near by tree. "Sango do you think Inuyasha will be ok?" the monk asked. "I don't know . pervert!" the huntress yelled hitting the monk with her giant boomerang and stomped off with the fire cat at her side. * *Oni POV**  
  
"Aaaaahhhh!" came another cry from my Kagome. Earlier in the morning Kagome went into labor. I tried to make a dash to the room she was in only to be pinned to the wooden floor by spells and demons. It pissed me off that they wouldn't let me be near my mates said but they say it's not place for a man.  
  
Load scream was heard soon followed by the wail of out child. Then all sound stopped and the deadly silence filled the house. it was soon shattered by one of the women bursting out of the room " Mi Lord the lady and infant have disappeared!" she cried falling to the floor. "Kagome. no!" I said running to the room to see that the woman's words were true my mate and my child were gone.  
  
I fell to my knees "no! Not again!" I screamed closing my eyes tightly from the pain screaming more loudly.  
  
**normal pov**  
  
"Master Oni" a voice called once the screams stopped. The man on the floor lifted his head and opened his eyes to revile they were no longer the smooth blue they had been but were now read as blood spilling from a fresh wound. "No he is gone I'm Naraku" the man said his voice changed to a more evil tone. Oni was sent back into the darkness. 


	7. familydon't give up

Kit- hey it's me again and I have a new name which is dark fox or yamifox so I might use that are my name for now on. Also I have a new idea for a story hehe and also you have a idea of me let me know  
  
Darkfox-I don't own inuyasha people but I own the song  
  
Ch.6 family..don't give up  
  
Deep within a forest Kagome sat in a small hut holding her little infant wrapped tightly in a soft blanket angst her chest "I'm so sorry Aishina it's all my fault that you won't get to meet your papa" Kagome sobbed out as the guilt inside was killing her the person who had kidnapped her said this before leaving  
  
just think once you give up and die Oni will be gone for ever and your little brat might make a good mate for him or myself when she is older and even with you not in Oni's care anymore Naraku will be in control again and rule and maybe even kill your other little friends" from the voice Kagome could tell the creature was male "oh and just think this will be all your fault you mate will die and you daughter will forget both of her parents and be a whore like her mother." He added before leaving.  
  
Kagome looked at the sleeping baby in her arms, Shina had obsidian hair, one dark green eye and one ice blue one, and she has a pair of slivery -white wings with a purple tint. On her forehead she has a black crescent moon and a sliver heart the moon over the heart also it has a blue dagger going in and out of the moon. And on her arm is the mark of her father the spider but it is slightly different than before it has a blue tear drop on its back and the mark is black.  
  
Kagome bent down and gently places a kiss on the babies forehead and set her in the crib and softly sang a song  
  
**song**  
  
Mmmm... baby softly dreaming Night life soon began But don't fear the night My little one For I am here all the time To guild you in your life Dance among the wolves and the ravens Look up at the moon And see what you never new The light shimmers around you My voice softly in your ear I am the stars of night And the moon is your father So do not the night and the darkness For we are the one that light your way. ****  
  
Kagome after seeing Shina was asleep walked over to the window of the hut and looked out up at the moon and sadly smiled to herself. "Oni please be ok and come back to us".  
  
Back at Inuyasha's forest  
  
Sango walked along the path to a spring with the fire cat by her side. Things haven't been the same since Kagome left. inuyasha always just sat in a tree pouting and Shippo had disappeared as well Sango guess that were ever Kagome was Shippo wasn't far behind, also even Miroku had lost most of his perverted ness which was very hard to believe but it was true the monk didn't even touch Sango anymore. "Kagome where are you and why did you leave us?" Sango asked to really no one but the forest.  
  
"Kagome where are why did you leave us?" Kagome looked up from tending her garden "ok that was weird I though I heard Sango. Kagome girl you are losing it." She mumbled softly to herself. Kagome picked up shina who was now walking which was odd because she only was about a week old. Right when Kagome had Shina in her arms a voice called out "so miko slut I take it your not dead yet. If I were you I'd just give up Oni is gone" with that he left to report back to Naraku  
  
Oni sat in a dark room with no telling how big it was or how small. But he didn't care he wanted to get out so he could see Kagome and their baby. "Naraku come out and fight me you coward!" he yelled into the darkness  
  
Well I hope you liked this ch I know it's kind of short but it wall all I have time to type also sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes it my contain 


	8. an

Ok people I just got a really bad comment on one of my stories so I'm thinking about stoping writeing on all of my works tell me if I should contuinue and here is what the person said "This was terrible. It wasn't disappointing, because it didn't look to have much potential anyway, but it still sucked. I'm ashamed to have even read this foolishness..." and now I feel even more worthless than I have felt in a while because writeing was my way to have something good at so I should just quite unless people don't want me to but most likely I will sorry to you all who liked my work 


End file.
